The Rise of the Predacons
by THE HOST OF KRONOS
Summary: What if Jack was captured by the Deceptions and was tested on. Will he lose his identity or conquer the deceptions.
1. 1 LEAVE ME ALONE

**The** **Rise of Predacons**

 **Chapter 1**

 **LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Jack POV (Location-Gas station)

"What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time? She could have been hurt,or taken by the cons,"

"Jack" Arcee interrupted

"...and if she did get out, she must be worried out of her mind not knowing where I am."

"Jack calm down, we'll get back to Jasper,find a way to to get back to your mother,...and the rest of the team." Arcee said calmly.

Then we see a something flying in a distance.

"Stay here." Arcee said and transformed to go to the flying object.

"Sorry mom, but I guess 1 little text couldn't hurt.

* * *

3rd Person POV (Location-Military Base)

"AGENT FOWLER!"

"What in Sam hills happened!?" Agent Fowler exclaimed.

"ITS JACK HE'S ALIVE! 'Safe,with Arcee,love you.' "

June starts crying with relief

* * *

(Location-Dark Mount)

As soon as Jack sent that text, Soundwave rushed to the Citadel.

He showed a picture of Jack then opened up a coordinates.

"(Evil chuckle) Those humans can't resist using their primitive technology. Gary 5.1, Steve 10.5, go and destroy the human and the autobot he is travelling with. Also, Knockout, go and retrieve whatever relics are left in the wreckage of the Omega Lock."

Gary and Steve transformed and went through the green and blue vortex made by Soundwave.

Knockout then went with a group of Vehicons to The Omega Lock.

* * *

Steve 10.5 POV(Location-Gas station) **(Bet you didn't expect that)**

Finally Lord Megatron sent me on a mission. Now where is that human scum?

Ah, there he is running in fear. There is that Autobot known as Arcee in a distance. Well, let Gary take care of the femme. This flesh bag is mine.

"Go take the femme, I'll take the human." I said

"Yes Commander Steve." He replied.

* * *

3rd Person Fight scene ( **Sorry I suck at these)**

Gary flew up to Arcee, hitting her in the back. Arcee stumbled, changing her hands into blasters as Gary transformed, weapons ready. Both started shooting at each other, Untill Arcee got one of her blades out. She gave a clean cut at his neck. With his last breath, Gary screamed as loud as he could.

3rd Person

While Steve was chasing Jack, Soundwave's pet came to monitor. At a distance we could hear Gary screaming as Arcee ended him, not knowing that the vehicon was more than a droid.

"Jack!" Arcee called.

"HELP ARCEE!" Jack screamed as Steve was chasing him.

Not another partner, Arcee thought as she rushed to Jack. Suddenly,Laserbeak drops a smokebomb. Steve grabs Jack and transforms, heading into the space bridge. Before Laserbeak could go in, Arcee shot him. He fell into the bridge, but barely.

* * *

Dark Mount

" Put Jackson in the Nemesis Brig with Wheeljack. Starscream shall interrogate them shortly." Megatron ordered a vehicon.

Well, did any of the surveillance data survive?" Megatron asked

"..." Soundwave keeps using his tentacles to fix Laserbeak while shaking his head.

"Aah, a shame. We could have at least learned of the direction in which Arcee fled." Starscream remarked.

"Clearly, we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots, and build upon the tactical advantage we have managed to secure." Megatron said angrily.

"Lord Megatron, I am ready to return to Dark Mount, and I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered." Knockout's voice came over the comm link.

"Soundwave, open a space bridge portal." Megatron commanded.

Soundwave retracted his tentacles and the schematics for a space bridge open on his visor. The portal opens and Knockout comes out.

"I find myself In an urgent need of good news. So please Knockout, tell me you found something useful."

"Somethings, my liege, and someone."

A being emerges from the vortex.

"Huh, he lives!?" Starscream whimpered.

"Shockwave,(signature Megatron laugh) just the technical advantage I need.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave said and bowed.

"Shockwave, this is quite an unexpected turn.I thought you **perished on Cybertron." s** aid Megatron while glaring at Starscream.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes, as did we all." replied Starscream quickly.

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature." Shockwave began telling.

 **Flashback**

"A pair of Autobots (Arcee and Cliffjumper) infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my space bridge. I gave chase,but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet, with no means of communication.

In time, I repaired my wounds, and resumed my expirements. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research. Untill one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy. I travelled to investigate its origin, at the edge of the sea of rust, where I encountered your salvage team and the smouldering wreckage of the Omega Lock. But this was not the search party I had anticipated so long ago."

 **Flashback over**

"Leaving me with one unanswered question. Why was I left for scrap? Abandoned? Why?" Shockwave said glaring at Starscream.

"Th-th-the explosion it-it collapsed the power core chamber. The last anyone saw of you was you running of into the space bridge portal." Starscream said while stuttering .

" I find your reply logical." Shockwave said and turned away.

" But you will be pleased to hear that I personally avenged do you by snuffing the Autobot known as Cliffjumper." Starscream boasted.

"Careful Starscream you may dislocate a landing gear by patting yourself on the back." Knockout warned.

" As Megatron's first lieutenant allow me to welcome you back to the winning team." Starscream said.

"And allow me to clarify the new chain of command. While Starscream will retain authority over military operations, Shockwave will oversee all scientific endeavours." Megatron stated

"So you are saying we will both report to you directly?" Starscream asked.

"Affirmative." Megatron replied and walked away with Soundwave and Shockwave.

* * *

Wheeljack POV (Nemesis Brig)

Starscream was tiring to make me talk before King bucket head called him. He was probably back. Wait a sec. It's a vehicon. Holding... JACK. Holy scrap. He is unconscious. Gotta pretend I'm out until the con is gone.

...

...

Okay he is finally gone

"Jack! Jack you awake?" I kept on saying until he woke up.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"The Decepticon brig. We are gonna be interrogated soo-"

Wheeljack is interrupted by Starscream opening the door.

"Make that now." Wheeljack said.

"Speak up wrecker or the fleshbag," he strickes Jack with the Energon Staff. He screams in pain. I reapeat the what I said before but altered.

"I don't know where they are. They didn't expect me. By the time I can you were a second away from destroying the base." I'd tell you if I could."

"So you wanna play that way, _wreaker?"_ Starscream said and slashed at Jack.

I was about to crack when Jack said, "Don't tell them Wheeljack. I can handle it."

I was scared about how much he could take before a nervous breakdown. But then Screamer sent the staff to unconscious and zapped me. And I blac—.

* * *

3rd Person POV (Shockwave's Dark Mount lab)

Shockwave had Jack hooked up to scanners and wires. He was studying him like a lab rat after an experiment.

"Fascinating! He exclaimed. They seem to evolve from ape like creatures. I wonder if his DNA structure is similar to our CNA structure."

After taking a blood sample and some of Wheeljack's spilled Energon, He compares the structure. Then Shockwave sees something shocking.

"Most Illogical. That is impossible. Retest required."

Shockwave goes and uses one of the needles to retake a blood sample.

Once again, the same results popped up on his screen.

"Fascinating!The Human seems to have CNA replacing a single strand of DNA." Shockwave exclaimed

"Shockwave, please report to the Citadel." the booming voice of Megatron over the loud speaker.

(time skip/ at the citadel)

"Forgive me lord Megatron but the Patch failed to yield any useful results." Shockwave said.

"Ah, then it will seem that Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness. With your permission lord Megatron, I will see to his immediate termination.

* * *

Wheeljack POV (The Smelting Pits Of Dark Mount)

"Wake up wrecker," a vehicon said, " Time to Starscream wanted you conscious so you know precisely who ordered your execution."

"Where is as Screamy? Doesn't have the bearings to do this himself?"

The Vehicon pushes him closer to the smelting pit.

"Jump." The vehicon commanded.

"Hey, you a flier? Wheeljack asks and throughs him into the smelting pit.

The other vehicons put their guns up.

"Okay I'll jump Wheeljack says, jumps and lands on the flier..

"Though " Wheeljack says.

He jumps from flier to flier while escaping.

* * *

3rd Person (Citadel)

"THIS IS HOW YOU HANDLE THINGS!" Megatron barked at Starscream.

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care." Shockwave blamed.

"Actually master, I allowed Wheeljack to escape." Starscream said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Megatron said, temper becoming volcanic.

"But the Autobots every move, his every word will be monitored. Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted while the prisoner was still unconscious, following the failed Cortical Psychic Patch. Now all we have to do is wait, watch and listen. When the wrecker reunites with the other Autobots,my Armada will strike." Starscream explained.

Megatron smiled evilly.


	2. 2 All Hail the Predaking

**The** **Rise Of the Predacons**

* * *

 **Legend**

Cybertronian(Usually Bumblebee) **"aabb"**

Thought 'aabb'

Speech "aabb"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Decepticon's fall**

3rd Person POV (Junkyard,Unknown location)

"He's got to be here." RAF said while Bumblebee was driving around.

About an hour ago they spotted a picture of Ratchet in this very junkyard, so they came to investigate. Bumblebee stops abruptly. In front of a stack of cars there was a orange and white ambulance. Raf gets out and Bumblebee transforms.

"Ratchet...Ratchet, it's me Raf. Uh- Ratchet?"

"Go away." Ratchet says irritably.

 **"What happened Ratchet?"** Bumblebee asks chirps and whirls.

"Your interrupting my power down." Ratchet states matter of factly.

 **"** **Come on"**

"Come on Ratchet. We need your help to find the others." Rad says urgently.

 **"Ya. Regroup then stop Megatron."**

"We can't stop Megatron, not anymore. The war is over. And we, lost." Ratchet says.

"YOUR GIVING UP! We can't just give up!" Raf thunders.

Ratchet transforms, "Then tell me what we can do? Without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind!"

 **"Starscream had resources."** Bee whirs.

"Bee is right. We know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo." Raf says.

"Yes,yes he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship The Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything?" Ratchet argues.

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech. And it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream is back with the Cons."

"Pfft. Oh well. Resources will not be of much use. Not without someone to...lead us." Ratchet says in trance nearing the end.

"ITS A START." Raf replies.

"Well you will have to start without me. This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else Ratchet. Just us. Just the team."

Ratchet shakes his head, transformers and says, "Please, just let me... rust in peace."

"Cmon bee." Raf gets inside Bumblebee and they leave.

* * *

3rd Person POV (Umdernath the Original Base/ Smokescreen and Optimus' refuge)

"I'm back." Smokescreen tells the injured Optimus.

Optimus startes moaning and mumbling.

"I combed through every square micron of our old base. I couldn't find Ratchets medical kit, not even a bandage."

"The Forge Of Solus Prime." Optimus replies with his little strength.

"Its gone too. The cons picked the place clean."

Optimus startes mumbling again.

"Wait,if you had the forge, you could fix yourself up. Power of the Primes. Optimus, hang on just a little longer. That hammers gotta be somewhere in Megatron's fortress." Smokescreen uses the Phase shifter to get outside.

* * *

(Wreaker regroup coordinates / Unknown location)

Despite their being such a beautiful scenery all around them, Miko was sleeping on Bulkhead's foot while Bulkhead was spaced out. He is brought back into reality when he hears the sound of an engine. Bulkhead moves, making Miko's head hit the ground.

"Miko, wake up." Bulkhead says urgently.

" (insert yarn) Why?" She replies sleepily while stretching.

Bulkhead turns one hand into an blaster and the other into a mace, "Someone's coming."

Bulkhead almost fires when realization and happiness dawn on his face, "I'D KNOW THE HUM OF THAT ENGINE ANYWHERE!" Bulkhead exclaims and starts running towards the car.

"Huh-ha JAckie! Where you been buddy?"

"Catching up with a few old dance partners." Wheeljack replies while Miko takes a picture of him.

"Good to see you kid." Wheeljack says now directed at Miko. "Safe to assume we are the only 3 wreckers around?."

"So what are we waiting for, let's do some damage." Miko replies enthusiastically.

" So what's our next move? Circle back to base?" Bulkhead asked.

"There is no base, cons blasted it to dust." Wheeljack replied.

* * *

(Nemesis)

"Ha, the fool fell right into my trap." Starscream though out loud.

"All seekers to flight deck. The enemy has been located. Attack, attack, attack!" Starscream says as a group of seekers Seekers close in on what he believes is all of Team Prime.

* * *

(Near the Weaker refuge)

As the vehicons land and get their guns out, Starscream says, "Hold fast. They are approaching your position."

They look around, only to see a piece of driftwood on the stream.

Up on a cliff, the 3 Wreckers are watching their targets.

"Targets in range." Bulkhead says.

When the piece of driftwood gets closer to the seekers, they see the tracker and a grenade on it.

"And.. Boom." Wheeljack says, pushing a button.

"GRENADE!" a Seeker shouts.

The wreckers see a Energon explosion.

* * *

(Nemesis)

Starscream looks at the screen in shock as everyone from the seeker squad's spark signature is gone.

"He- he tricked us." Starscream says sadly.

Megatron glares at him.

* * *

(Back with the wreakers)

"How did you know the cons put a tracker on you?" Miko asks.

"I figured the cons were up to something, so I did a little poking around under my hood."

"Huhha, that's my Jackie." Bulk head says.

"So, what our next move?" Miko inquires.

"I salvaged ammunitions from the Jackhammer on my way out. You think that was a big explosion, wait till you see this." Jackie said and drove off with Bulkhead with Miko inside following him.

* * *

(The Harbinger)

 **"The wire is connected."** Bumblebee said, connecting the Harbinger's main control to the Energon left over from when Starscream made his clones.

"Hold it right there bee." Raf said while jumping to and fro from a Cybertronian sized Command Board. "And, powering up."

The lights had started turning on when suddenly all the lights went off, only for the emergency work lights(the lighting they were using before) to come back on.

"Let's keep trying. We'll figure it out." Raf said encouraging Bumblebee.

"Yep-yap-yep." A figure that just entered said.

 **"Ratchet, you came!"**

"Your miscalibrating The Energon reductors."

"Ratchet, your back!" Raf exclaims with joy.

"Now move out of the way and let me get to work." Saying that Ratchet starts typing to fix the errors.

* * *

(Trans Canada Highway)

'Last time things looked so bleak, Optimus give Jack that Keycard. Something to hang our hopes on. But know considering both of them are possibly dead..." along with 'I failed so badly, why PRIMUS' and 'I belong in the pits' were many of the thoughts going through Arcee's head. In fact, she was wallowed in self pity/blame so much that she didn't notice the Elite Guard ship above her till it had almost landed. Because she didn't know whether it was a stolen one of the many that Spy Communications Officer Longarm Magnus(Shockwave) stole or a real Elite Guard, she got her blasters out. When she recognized the Mech, she puts her weapons away, happy that she has hope again.

* * *

(The Decepticon Citadel)

"So not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots, you allowed their numbers to increase. IS THERE NO ONE WHO CAN BRING ME THEIR HEADS?" Megatron said, angry with Starscream.

"If I may Lord Megatron, during my exile on Cybertron, I resumed work on a long dormant project. One that I believe, may provide the solution to our current problem." Shockwave suggested.

"Cyber Nucleic Acid?" Knockout asked, curious about the image Shockwave was showing.

"The building blocks of all Cybertronian life. This hails from a specimen I excavated upon our planet, and has yielded promising results." Shockwave explained.

"The Autobots continue to evade us. What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer of our prayers to be birthed in some Petei dish?" Starscream asks smugly

" You misunderstand, the subject has been fully cultivated, and need only to be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron." Shockwave said, even if it was already most logical.

"Then by all means, activate the space bridge." Megatron commanded.

* * *

(Shockwave's Laboratory on Cybertron)

Inside a giant cylindrical glass structure their lies an Metal beast, uncouncious. Shockwave walked towards his creation. He starts pressing a few commands on his keyboard and his whole lab starts lighting up. Electricity starts racing to the cylinder, and the beast awakens.

* * *

(Megatron's Throne Room)

!egatron was tapping his fingers agains his throne, eagerly waiting for Shockwave to show his new creation. Suddenly a green and blue vortex appears and Shockwave comes walking out of it.

"I present to you my liege, the ultimate Autobot Hunter." Shockwave says in his emotionless voice and steps to the side. As his creation's heavy legs come out, his claws make sounds of scratching. He growls slightly at Starscream while coming, making him run to Megatron's throne. The Vehicons start stepping back, intimidated by him. Megatron stands up, not believing his eyes. Then he starts smirking.

"A Predacon? They have been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history." Starscream asks.

"Indeed. But the specimen you see before you was bred in a laboratory. Cloned from fossilized remains, which I descobered on Cybertron." Shockwave replied.

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you once again, tampering with creation." Megatron says while walking towards the Predacon.

"Master, please, keep your distance." Starscream suggests.

"No need for alarm. The beast is completely under my control."

The Predacon looks Megatron in the eye while subtlety sniffing him.

"Such primal magnificence." Megatron says admirably.

" A sample of Energon, spilled during Wheeljack's failed interrogation." Shockwave holds up a vial Of Energon. The beast smells the Energon, then his eyes glow.

"Let the hunt begin." Megatron states happily. Suddenly the Predacon extends his wings and starts stretching, getting ready for flight. He then leaves into the sky.

* * *

(Near a Decepticon mining facility)

"You guys, you know I'm all for blowing the scrap out of stuff, but what does flattening a Decepticon Mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?" Miko asks.

"Simple. When we light up this place, the blast will be big, and unmistakable." Wheeljack was saying.

"Any Autobot in 500 clicks will see the sky blowing with Energon and come running." Bulkhead finished.

"Then bring the rain." Miko said now that she had better understanding.

* * *

(The Harbinger)

Inside the dusty old ship, the splinter of Team Prime was hard at work.

"Mainframes up and running, but...I'll need help hacking the operating codes." Raf told Ratchet as a status report.

"Even if the ground bridge proves functional it'll be worthless without means of pinpointing the current locations of our compatriots." Ratchet says.

 **"Can't we just track their life signals?"**

"Use your head Bumblebee! If Decepticons had the ability to track Autobot signals, we'd have all been in Megatron's mercy here on Earth along time ago." Ratchet explains with anger.

"Ahh. Back where we started." Raf says.

"But not, if I can reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies. At the very least we may be able to access their comm link."

* * *

(Trans Canada Highway)

"No one has seen or heard from you ever since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?" Arcee interrogates.

"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains." Ultra Magnus says before answering.

Arcee goes to Attention Stance and says, "My apologies, Sir."

"As for your question, my story is that of all Autobots since the exodus. I wandered the space ways in search of others. Reuniting with some, often to only see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus replies.

"Until you detected the Omega Beam and followed it here." Arcee says, putting the pieces together.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating on Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival it had become evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closest proximity to my position."

"With your permission, may we find the others,sir?" Arcee asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Affirmative." Ultra Magnus replied.

* * *

(The Nemesis)

Smokescreen goes inside the Nemesis, hoping that he was right about the location of the forge. Some Vehicons found him, but he used the phase shifter to get away. When he finally got into the trophy room, he phases into Arachnid's prison pod. "Not scared of you, Ugly." Smokescreen says. Then he takes the Forge, and dives into the ground.

* * *

(Decepticon Mine)

Wheeljack And Bulkhead had just finished placing the explosives for the cave, and they started running out. They went to their hiding place and ducked low but kept their head up to watch.

"Ammunition's in place." Bulkhead said.

"Then let's get this party started." Wheeljack says, about to press the button.

"Company." Miko says, pointing at an Flying Object closing in on them.

"Megatron?" Wheeljack asks, hoping he can get a good fight

"Na, bigger."

A dragonoid figure goes up in the air, almost posing.

"I don't remember seeing that Bucket head before." Bulkhead says, hoping that the thing's weak.

The gigantic metal beast come near them, only for his neck to start glowing, only to release fire. Bulkhead(While holding Miko) and Wheeljack roll to the side, barely missing.

"A DRAGON! WHERE DID THE CONS GET A DRAGON?" Miko screeches.

"What's a dragon?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack ask at the same time.

"Giant fire breathing lizard!" Miko says, pointing out the obvious.

Suddenly the hunter slams down on them, in an attempt to crush them. Wheeljack let's out a battle cry and shoots at the beast like a mad man. Irritated, the Predacon swats at him with his tail. Wheeljack hits a rock. The great hunter of the sky is about to finish Wheeljack, when Bulkhead hits him with his maze. Diverted, the Beast gets ready to breathe fire at Bulkhead. The fire blast is so strong, that Bulkhead flies head first into the ground.

"BULKHEAD !" Miko shouts while running towards her guardian.

"Easy. I may be hot to touch." Bulkhead says, moving before his partner could burn herself.

"Why isn't it coming after us?" Miko asked,while the Great Hunter sniffed around.

"You looking for me?" Wheeljack asked the Beast.

The beast screeched in reply, fascinated by the beeping grenade under him.

Until it blew up in his face. The Great Hunter screeched at Wheeljack for giving him such a thing. Then Wheeljack ran into the energon mine. The beast, knowing its task, followed. While being chased, Wheeljack transformed, turned around, and came out of the cave. While the Predacon was inside, Wheeljack pressed the detonator.

 **BOOM!**

The energon mine blew up in blew flames and smoke.

"Beast bot went down." Miko said while doing a thumbs down.

At that moment, the rubble started moving, as claws burst out.

"Impossible" Bulkhead said.

"There is no way it could have survived that." Wheeljack exclaimed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ! " Miko exclaimed.

Suddenly, a ship landed. Being of Wrecker design, Wheeljack recognized it, and whose it was.

"ITS ONE OF OURS!" Wheeljack said as the hatch opened on the ship. All 3 wreckers got in.

* * *

(The Citadel, Dark Mount)

"Its a shame, really. The Predacon failed, and because it is mute, we cannot find out why." Starscream said.

"My master, I attached a camera on the Predacon. May I find out what went wrong?" Shockwave asked his Lord and Master.

"Very well." Megatron said irritably.


End file.
